


Dance, Dance...

by Bolontiku



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Mutant Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Bucky used to dance, now that you have joined the team will he join?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Dance, Dance...

He had heard the music start up some time ago. Bucky ignored it due to the fact that he really didn’t enjoy it. Not that he didn’t enjoy music or dancing, God he had been one hell of a dancer back in the day. Honestly, it was Natalia’s snort of laughter that got his attention. He moved quietly and stealthily, stopping outside the common room. 

You were different. Tony and Pepper had brought you in. 

He hadn’t really cared, Agents came and went, not that you weren’t good. You were, you kept up, Hill liked you and so most of the work you had been doing was beside her, actually Clint had been tagging along with you and her for a few missions. 

It wasn’t that he was actively trying to stay away, just that Agents came and went, you would be no different.

**

Steve nearly jumped, but Nat’s hand on his shoulder stopped him. 

Bucky had finally come. It had been two months since Y/N had joined, you would be part of the team and he had wanted Bucky to work alongside you, he was sure you would be a good thing for him. Steve had been worried since Bucky had been hiding away in his room. He would go out every once in a while with Sam or if he could manage to drag him out but, mostly Bucky had seemingly become apathetic.

Tony’s laughter burst through his thoughts, your hands tugging at the mechanic and made him shout as you dragged him to the center of the common room. The furniture had been pushed to the edge of the room, music blared through the speakers.

You were a work of art, he frowned at the thought. 

Bucky stared as Steve stumbled, he didn’t know this music, but as always music didn’t need to be understood but felt. It thrummed through him and he bopped his head slightly. 

“C’mon Stevie!” you laughed, circling your hips, one hand slapped to a hip, the other to the opposite, “YEAH!!!” you praised as Steve followed along, “that’s it! Circle your hips… HEY MACARENA!!”

Tony howled with laughter until Pepper swept past Bucky kicking her heels off and grabbed Tony’s hand dragging him to her side. The couple quickly falling in step with the dance, clapping and jumping into a new stance.

Bucky watched leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest.

Your hair was a variety of colors, you had said you were a mermaid, which had him wondering if you actually grew a tail if you went in the ocean, crazier shit had happened. You had a nose ring and several piercings adorned your ears, which you proudly showed off by tying your mass amount of hair back into a bun. Colors etched into the skin of your arms, how that benefitted you he had no idea. 

Wild. You were wild, he thought as you laughed, eyes screwed shut in joy as the music shifted. It was there in your fighting skill as well. You were completely unpredictable. You followed orders, he knew that, but there had been once or twice where he had been pinned down. Steve had ordered you to stay, but you had gone silent. Of course Clint or Nat followed, they wouldn’t let him get into trouble without them, but it had been you that arrived. 

Kinetic energy. He still didn’t understand it, but you had come from Xavier and his group. Studied with them till you had been ready to try with others. It had been Pepper who had befriended you, Tony taking her word on it that you would be a good addition to the team. And you had been, Bucky’s mind wandered to your fighting skills. You didn’t use your powers much, only in dire circumstances really. 

He nearly jumped as you popped up in front of him, “let's go handsome.”

“N-uuhhh,” the noise was odd coming from his lips as you took advantage of his surprise and dragged him to the center of the room. “I-" He began his protest.

“It’s easy,” you laughed as FRIDAY switched songs. “ANYONE can do the CHA-CHA slide!!” Bucky frowned but Nat shoved him from behind and Steve got on his other side. “Two hops… thats right.. Now cha-cha…” your giggle was infectious, he stomped when you did, looked around when you shouted freeze, Natalia snickering, he got into it pretty quickly. His competitive side not allowing Steve to out do him, following your movements as the music continued.

Tony leaned against the couch, Pepper laughing softly as she pressed into his lap, “are you recording this?” she asked quietly.

“Damn, right I am,” Tony grinned pressing a quick kiss to her neck.

“I was wondering when she would gun for him.”

Tony snickered, “she says that she got the Wolverine to dance with her.” Pepper hummed in surprise, “Y/N!!” Tony sighed as Gangnam Style began to play, “your taste in music is atrocious!!”

Bucky watched as you waved a hand at Tony, “my taste in music is fun!! I still listen to your stuff too!" You laughed, head falling back slightly as you led them into a new dance. Bucky shook his head refusing to do this one even as you caught his hands in your and proceeded to buck in place. 

You felt it, there as he finally laughed. His chuckle low and lethal, there it was. You could feel the energy vibrate through you and into him, he refused to do the Gangnam style but you just laughed and turned, tugging his arms around your waist. 

He swayed along behind you, head dipping close to your ear. "Maybe, we can dance in private one day, I can show you my moves."

You spun away, mischief sparkling in your eyes, "that so?! I think I'd like to see that!!" 

Steve nearly crashed into Nat, Tony chuckled as Pepper stood and tugged him back into the center of the room. "FRIDAY, give us some proper dancing music."

"Yes, ma'am."

Sam and Clint stuck their heads in the doorway quickly running in to push Bucky out of the way. "Didn't know there was a dance party!" Sam chuckled as Bucky glowered at him.

You laughed, eyes sparkling at Bucky as he moved back towards the edge of the room. He would be the toughest out of them, but if Logan and Remy had taught you anything, it was never to give in. Still, you thought as you felt him watching you, he had been watching you ever since you'd gotten here and now that you'd taken the first step you wondered where this little dance would take the two of you?


End file.
